planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Directives
Directives is an achievement like system, that provides additional goals, and rewards for completing them. System Components Directive Score The score at the top of your Directives page is your Directive Score. You earn Directive points for completing tiers of Directives. Directive Score is account-wide, meaning all characters on the account will have the same score, and as you earn Directive Points on one character it will be applied to all characters. In a future update we will be adding rewards for overall Directive Score, including account-wide bonuses, special camos, and other unique rewards. The Directive Score will also be visible in other locations, such as the Death Screen. Directive Category Directive Trees are grouped into categories for organizational purposes and UI display. These categories are currently “Infantry”, “Weapons”, and “Vehicles.” These categories are for cleanliness and presentation and do not affect how you earn a Directive in any way. Directive Tree These are top-level groups of directives, usually with a similar theme, such as “Light Assault” or “Carbines” or “Liberator.” Directives in a tree usually have requirements in order for anything in that tree to count. For example, in order to get credit for Liberator directives, you must be in a Liberator. Same goes for Light Assault, MAX, etc. Directive Tier Within each Directive Tree there are 4 tiers of completion. Completing tiers is how you earn rewards and directive points. Tier Requirements and Rewards Each tier has a required number of directives within it that must be completed in order to complete the Tier. You typically do not have to complete every objective in the tier and can choose which ones you want from the set. As you progress through the tiers it requires more objectives to complete and the requirements for each objective increase. In the future we plan on adding to the rewards at each Tier and give you ways to show off your tier completion. For the launch of the Directive System only points are awarded at each tier, except for the final tier which has a unique reward. Directive These are the individual objectives within each Directive tree and tier. Directive Types We have several types of directives that follow a similar pattern. Medal Directives If the Directive shows a medal, it means you need to earn the listed medal in order to complete the Directive. Next to the medal is the name of the weapon associated with the medal. Medals already earned prior to the release of Directives will count towards completing the Directive. If the weapon is not currently unlocked, you can unlock it directly from the directives UI! Ribbon Directives If the Directive shows a Ribbon, then it means you need to earn the specified number of that type of Ribbon. Like Medals, this type of Directive is retroactive and will count Ribbons earned prior to the release of Directives. Kill Directives Quite simply, kill the specified target. These type of directives are usually constrained to the tree requirements, meaning that if you see a “Kills” directive in the Light Assault tree, only kills as Light Assault will count towards that directive. Sometimes these directives call out a specific target, such as enemy Light Assault kills. This variation of kill directive requires you to both be a Light Assault and kill enemy Light Assaults. Weapon Kills Many Directive trees have objectives of the type “Belly Gun Kills” or “SMG Kills”. This type of directive requires you to use a certain weapon set or type in order to get credit. For example, the Light Assault tree has a “Shotgun Kills” Directive. To earn credit for this you must be a Light Assault class and earn kills using a Shotgun of any type. Similarly for the Galaxy and Sunderer there are “Gun Kills” which count kills using any gun in any position towards completing the Directive. Several vehicle directives have “Road Kills” as an objective, this means you must run over or crush enemy infantry with your vehicle. Driver Assists Vehicle trees often have “Driver Assist” or “Pilot Assist” Directives. These are earned by being the driver/pilot of the vehicle while gunners in the vehicle earn kills. The pilot earns an Assist for the kill and that is what this type of directive is tracking. Event Directives Some Directives are tracking specific types of events that you earn. One example is the Medic tree has “Savior kills”, which requires you to both be a Medic and earn a Savior bonus when killing an enemy player. Air Deterrence Some trees such as the MAX, Lightning, and Heavy Assault have “Air Deterrence” directives. These are earned by doing damage to air vehicles. Each time you see Surface-to-Air XP bonuses you will earn credit towards that directive. Vehicle Destruction Directives that track “Vehicle Destruction” require you to kill an enemy vehicle. The number of occupants in the vehicle does not matter. List of Trees and Directive Descriptions Infantry Directives in this category share a similar theme of mostly being Infantry-focused and are generally only earned by not being in a vehicle. Infiltrator Only credited if you are the Infiltrator class and not in a vehicle. This tree focuses on the different playstyles available to the Infiltrator as well as their support role and counter-sniping or hunting enemy infiltrators. * Kills – Any type of kill counts. * SMG Kills – Any type of kill using a SMG. * Sniper Rifle Kills – Any type of kill using a Sniper Rifle. * Scout Rifle Kills – Any time of kill using a Scout Rifle. * Recon Ribbons – Earned by getting Motion-sensor Assists using the Recon Tool. * Infiltrator Kills – Kill enemy Infiltrators. Light Assault Only credited if you are the Light Assault class and not in a vehicle. This tree demonstrates proficiency in the different styles of combat available to the Light Assault. * Kills – Any type of kill counts. * SMG Kills – Any type of kill using a SMG. * Carbine Kills – Any type of kill using a Carbine. * Shotgun Kills – Any type of kill using a Shotgun. * Vehicle Destruction – Destroying any vehicle as Light Assault, typically you’ll use Rocklets or C4 for this. * Light Assault Kills – Kill enemy Light Assaults. Combat Medic Only credited if you are the Combat Medic class and not in a vehicle. This tree is about striking the balance between support and offensive capability as a Medic. Offensively this tree focuses on taking out enemy support, saving your teammates so you don’t need to revive them, and killing the enemy. * Kills – Any type of kill counts. * Heal Ribbons – Earned by healing with the medical tool, healing grenade, or heal ability. * Revive Ribbons – Earned by reviving teammates with the medical tool or revive grenades. * Shield Ribbons – Earned by restoring teammates shields with the shield regeneration device. * Savior Bonus – Earned by saving a teammate from death by killing an enemy who is about to kill them. * Medic Kills – Kill enemy Medics. Engineer Only credited if you are the Engineer class and not in a vehicle (being in an Engineer turret is OK!). This tree focuses on the support role of the Engineer and the unique tools available to them. * Kills – Any type of kill counts. * Sticky Grenade – Medals with the sticky grenade (unlockable with certs) * MANA Anti-Personnel Turret – Medals with the default machinegun turret. * MANA Anti-Vehicle Turret – Medals with the Anti-Vehicle turret. * Repair Ribbons – Earned by repairing friendly vehicles and MAX infantry. * Resupply Ribbons – Earned by giving ammunition to teammates. Heavy Assault Only credited if you are the Heavy Assault class and not in a vehicle. This tree focuses on the role of the Heavy Assault and its unique weaponry. * Kills – Any type of kill counts. * ES Heavy Weapon – Medals with Empire-specific Heavy Weapon (Lasher X2, NC05 Jackhammer, T7 Mini-Chaingun). * Anti-Vehicle Grenade – Medals with the Anti-Vehicle Grenade (unlockable with certs). * Launcher Kills – Any type of kill using a Rocket Launcher. * MAX Kills – Enemy MAX kills. * Air Deterrence – Surface-to-Air damage against aircraft. MAX Only credited if you are in a MAX suit and not in a vehicle. This tree focuses on the different roles and team value a MAX can provide. * Kills – Any type of kill counts. * MAX Punch – Medals earned by punching the enemy in the face with an iron fist. Ouch! * MAX Kills – Killing enemy MAX units. * Vehicle Destruction – Destroying enemy vehicles (Number of occupants does not matter). * Air-Deterrence – Surface-to-Air damage against aircraft. * - We plan on adding a 6th Directive to MAX in August, sorry for inconvenience! Explosives There is no requirement on the tree for this due to the nature of the weapons. Weapons in this tree are here because many of them can be placed by multiple classes or persist after the player changes classes or gets into vehicles, such as mines. * Frag Grenade – Medals with the default frag grenade for every non-MAX class * C4 – Medals with C4. * Tank Mines – Medals with Tank mines. This is here and not with Engineer due to the mine persisting beyond the class. * AP Mines – Medals with Claymore/Bouncing Betties/Proximity Mines. * Vehicle Destruction – Any vehicle destruction as normal infantry. Vehicles, MAX, and Turrets do not count. * Multi-Kills – Any kill as Infantry that results in a “group kill” bonus awards credit towards this. Multi-kills accrued while a MAX or in a Vehicle or Turret do not count. Force Recon Only credited if you are not in a vehicle (Engineer turret is OK). This tree is about more skilled infantry play, flanking, and team-assisting gameplay. * Knife – Medals earned with the faction-specific knife. * Headshot Kills – Kills earned with Headshots. * Marksman Ribbon – Earned with kills at a range >= 70m. * Kill Streak Ribbon – Earned by getting kill streak bonuses AS INFANTRY. (This is a new ribbon!) * Spotter Ribbon – Earned by getting spot assists. * Deployable Destruction – Earned by destroying enemy explosives, spawn beacons, engineer turrets, motion spotters, and shield regen devices. Objectives No infantry/vehicle requirements on this one. This tree is about Playing The Objective! * Point Control Ribbon – Earned by capturing control consoles and kills near a control console. * Objective Support Ribbon – Earned by overloading, destroying, and stabilizing Generators and by hacking enemy terminals. * Facility Captures – Earned by capturing an enemy facility with at least 5 enemies present in the area at the time of capture. * Facility Defenses – Earned by defending friendly facilities (there is no enemy presence required since you may have booted them all). * Deployed AMS Kills – Earned by destroying enemy deployed Sunderers and removing their spawn points. * - We are contemplating a 6th directive for this tree. Vehicles Directives in this category are all earned by being in a vehicle and have a mix of medals, ribbons, and specific objectives. Note: you may need to hop into the vehicle once for your existing medals and ribbons to be credited. Flash Only credited while in a Flash. This tree requires fewer objectives at each tier than most. * Roadkills – Earned by getting a roadkill or ram bonus while driving the Flash. * Weapons – All weapons available to the flash are listed in this directive. Harasser Only credited while in a Harasser. We did not want to bloat this tree with every weapon so only a select few were chosen, but all count for Gun Kills. * Roadkills – Earned by getting a roadkill or ram bonus while driving a Harasser. * Driver Assists – Earned by being the driver when a passenger gets a kill in any way. * Gun Kills – Earned by getting a kill in any one of the Harasser’s top guns. * Weapons – The two Empire-Specific weapons were chosen, along with the most popular non-ES weapon, the Halberd. Lightning Only credited while in a Lightning. This tree focuses on the different roles the lightning as well as all of its armament options. * Roadkills – Earned by getting a roadkill or ram bonus while driving a Lightning. * Tank Kills – Earned by destroying an enemy Lightning or MBT. * Air Deterrence – Earned by scoring Surface-to-Air damage bonuses. * Weapons – All Lightning weapons are available for directive progression. MBT (Prowler, Vanguard, Magrider) Only credited while in one of the MBTs. All three MBT trees are identical. * Tank Kills – Earned by destroying enemy Lightnings and MBTs. * Driver Assists – Earned by being the driver when the top gunner gets a kill with any weapon. * Top Gun Kills – Earned by being the top gunner and getting a kill with any of the top gun weapons. * Weapons – All Driver-Weapons are available, and the two Empire-Specific top guns are available for directive progression. Sunderer Only credited while in a Sunderer. Oriented around almost pure support, the Sunderer is a bit different from most vehicles in that it has no specific weapons available for directive progression. * Gun Kills – Earned by getting a kill in using any Sunderer gun. * Driver Assists – Earned by being the driver when either of the gunners scores a kill. * Roadkills – Earned by getting a roadkill or ram bonus while driving the party bus. * Squad Spawn – Earned when a squadmate spawns directly on your squad’s Sunderer (requires you to be in it). * Deploy Assist – Earned when a player exits your sunderer and gets a kill soon after. * Logistics Ribbon – Earned when your Sunderer gives a good deal of ammo or repairs to other vehicles. * AMS Support Ribbon – Earned by deploying your AMS as an empire-wide spawn point. After many players spawn you will earn the ribbon. ESF (Mosquito, Reaver, Scythe) Only credited while in an ESF. The ESF trees are more solo-player oriented with all weapons available for directive progression. Additionally, Air Superiority ribbons are also available. * Air Superiority Ribbon – Awarded for every three enemy ESFs you shoot down while piloting an ESF. * Weapons – All ESF weapons are available for directive progression. Choose whichever you like best! Liberator Only credited while in a Liberator. This tree is similar to the MBT trees in that the driver’s weapons are available for progression, but the rest of the tree is about the Liberator’s role as anti-Tank and anti-Air. * Pilot Assists – Earned by being the pilot when the tailgunner or belly gunner gets a kill. * Tank Kills – Earned by getting a tank kill with any weapon on the Liberator. * Air Kills – Earned by getting aircraft kills with any weapon on the Liberator. * Belly Gun Kills – Earned by getting kills with any of the Belly guns. * Tail Gun Kills – Earned by getting kills with any Tail Gun. * Weapons – All Pilot noseguns are available for progression. Galaxy Only credited while in a Galaxy. Part support, part combat vehicle, the Galaxy’s directives focus on its role as a combat dropship. * Pilot Assists – Earned by being the pilot when any of the gunners gets a kill. * Gun Kills – Earned by getting a kill with any weapon in any position on the Galaxy. * Ram Kills – Size Always Matters! Earned by being the Pilot and getting Ram or Roadkill bonuses. * Air Kills – Earned by destroying enemy aircraft while in a Galaxy. Whether you kill them with a belly-slap or a bulldog, any way you kill them will count. * Deploy Assist – Earned by players exiting your galaxy and getting a kill soon after. * Squad Spawn – Earned when a squadmate spawns directly into your Galaxy.. Weapons All directives in this category are based on medals earned. These directives formalize what many players were doing already by collecting Auraxium medals. They are all retroactive like all medals. These are self-explanatory so they won’t be outlined in detail. Directives/TR|Terran Republic Directives/NC|New Conglomerate Directives/VS|Vanu Sovereignty Strategic Speciality Bounty Exceptional Weapons in this group are all promotional or seasonal items. Be sure to check for special offers, codes, and keep an eye out on holidays for weapons in this category to become available! We will be adding more weapons to this list as we create more holiday and promotional items. This category also contains unique promotional vehicle weapons. Events Event directives only available to complete for limited time, usually only during the event. Nanite of the Living Dead Winter Holiday Event Summer Fun Event EverQuest's 20th Anniversary Event External Links *Guide source - Directives Guide *ps2.fisu.pw Directive Viewer Category:Mechanics